dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Joe Cobra
Baruch Cohen, stage name Billy Joe Cobra, was a former sensational rockstar and one of the deutertagonists of the show. The Wright family moved into the Cobra Mansion not long after Billy became a ghost, and met Spencer Wright, his distant cousin. Together, the both of them get prank-style revenge on those who wrong them, work to improve Spencer's image, and sometimes just hang out together in a fit of "bro time". Overall, Billy's main goal seems to be having as much fun as possible, which causes many problems for poor Spencer to clean up after. However, he never turns his back on a friend when he can help it, and can (usually) save the day. Billy is voiced by Darren "Beardyman" Foreman, who's also known as Beardyman. Fame and Talent Billy Joe Cobra is an out-of-this-world rock star, and while his fanbase may seem over-publicized and his music overrated, he definitely has the musical talent to back it up. As a pop star, he is talented in the vocal fields of singing and beatboxing, as well as capable of playing the guitar, the keytar, and the piano. He appears to be a talented disc jockey and has been seen with mixtapes. He also appeared to have went through a stint in acting, having starred in the movie Going Ape. (The director had to bribe him with chocolate to get him to cooperate.) Spencer Wright, a professional-grade skeptic, greatly respects Billy's singing. Jonah Tyler Taylor, a modern pop star based on Justin Bieber, is a major fan of his as well, and says he's always been inspired by whom he calls the "greatest pop star of all time". (Billy, naturally, was very touched by the sentiment.) Of course, not everybody loves the Cobra. Principal Ponzi calls him a joke, as well as uncreative, in Cuckoo's Nest. A tourist in Billy Joe Cobra Museum called him a "hack that only knew two chords". Plenty of music video directors found it in them to hate Billy Joe due to his diva-like nature. Cobraheads Billy's fans are a force to be reckoned with. They, along with a few other things, annually gather on February 21st in front of the Cobra Mansion to pay tribute to the anniversary of his first hit single, Loving You Is Easy. This continues even after his death. Jonah Tyler Taylor is a notable Cobrahead, having sang at least one BJC cover in his entire career. Madame X is also a Cobrahead, though leaning more towards the "mental institution candidate" side what with her scheming to capture Billy's ghost. Naturally, the biggest Cobrahead out there is Billy Joe himself -- regardless of any challengers' opinions otherwise. Billy's Hits See also: Songs. Purportedly, many of his pop hits were about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money". However, nearly all of the songs we've seen were about Billy's narcissism. *''Loving You Is Easy (Because You Look Just Like Me), his first hit single, topped the charts for around 37 weeks straight, but it has never been fully played on the show. It can be faintly heard in the background of a couple scenes in Billy Joe's Last Fan. *''You Love Me, I Love Me More was covered by JTT in the episode Phantom Of The Popera. *''Bromazing'' is a song about how great Billy is. Billy sang part of it in Billy's Achilles. *''Best Day Ever is known to be a song about "girls and sunshine and big yachts and money", but it was never heard. Spencer and Billy teamed up to make a music video for it in Best Day Ever. *''P.S. I Love Me, I'm Still In Love With Me, and'' I Am The Sunshine of My Life'' are all "BJC classics" mentioned in Billy Joe Cobra Museum, but have never actually been heard. *Billy sang a bit of [[Where Have I Been (All Your Life)|W''here Have I Been (All Your Life)]] in the YouTube short, Walk This Way. Personality Billy Joe is pretty well up on the hottie-scales and the popularity charts, and he knows it -- to the point of blatant narcissism. This, along with his other achievements, gives him a huge ego, good for the stroking. However, he can ''usually put his self-absorption aside if his bro is in danger or needs help. He also seems to be an understanding individual, being able to put personal grievances aside for important situations, such as an event where Spencer wants to impress a girl. (Regardless, Billy's acknowledgement of others' agendas is practically nonexistent. He has somewhat poor tact in handling aforementioned important situations.) He isn't particularly street smart, since all his life people have been doing things in his stead and kissing up to him. As a result, he hasn't had much experience living as an ordinary person. He's also gullible, evidenced by his being fooled by Sam Hoover's disguises and getting hoodwinked into doing Spencer's homework for him. In addition, Billy is incredibly easily distracted and has a short attention span that only serves to get him and his homebods in trouble. Despite this, he is shown to be relatively intelligent, and has surprisingly good memory. He knows some school material incredibly well because he has personal experience with the subjects covered, and has the Beverly Beverly social rules memorized to a T. Billy is incredibly prone to throwing diva tantrums if Spencer either doesn't stop him or makes him start them. He doesn't seem to regret them afterwards, suggesting that he is used to them and constantly had them while he was alive. This may have caused several movie directors to despise him. He seems to crave attention from Spencer, as well as want to appease him. When scared, Billy clings to Spencer like a lifeline, and can only be seriously hurt by either the loss of his fans or the loss of Spencer as a friend. Only Spencer can talk him into doing things like letting crazed tourists into his mansion or hanging out with a geeky, "unchill" ghost. In addition, he is always willing to make it up to Spencer whenever Billy wrongs him. Interestingly, Billy doesn't seem to care much for anyone else. He accepts Rajeev and Shanilla and enjoys hanging out with them, but he clearly prefers bro time with Spencer. In addition, he has no qualms with talking badly about people behind their back, or throwing Rajeev out of his house when Spencer decides to spend some time with just Billy. He also seems to think that Spencer can "do better", regarding things like bringing Rajeev as his guest to an award show. However, when all is said and done, Billy is a good friend to have. He'll do anything for his bro, and he's there, through thick and thin, for those he truly considers his friends. (Only his friends. Everyone else is just a stepping stone for him to walk on.) Abilities See: Billy Joe Cobra/Abilities. Trivia *As seen in Billy Joe's Last Fan, his favorite food is chunky peanut butter with the chunks taken out. This may or may not be regular smooth peanut butter. In Axe Maniac, he did a whole impromptu product placement ad for smooth peanut butter, out of sheer love for the stuff. *Billy loves Jane's triple fudge gut-busting lights-out brownies so much that he's willing to eat the batter right from the bowl. *He doesn't describe being in the Ghost Containment Unit as unpleasant, just weird. * Billy was somewhat of a bad boy and a social deviant. He says he left a lot of underwear lying around town while he was alive, and while looking in his book of hot ladies' phone numbers to get Spencer a suitable award show date, he lets slip that one of the hot ladies is actually an elderly woman. (He explains it away as a phase he went through while he was alive. It appears that the elderly lady was still elderly when he got her number.) *While the details of his death are never explained, he appears to have died young (he's physically over fifteen years old, at the very least). Some time after, he started haunting his own home as a ghost. He's been a ghost for over a year. *His favorite animal is the mystical Unicornpoise: half unicorn, half porpoise. This may or may not be a narwhal. *Billy is scared of horror movies; ironic, considering he's a real, live ghost. Billy is also scared of falling from great heights, which is a moot point since he can both phase through things and fly. **Even more ironic: he's scared of ghosts. *He'd never had gum before the events in Billy Blob. Nor had he ever actually looked at a calendar with his own eyes. He usually had people do those things for him. *Billy doesn't seem to think about being dead very often. He knows he's a ghost, realizes that he's dead (though he's sensitive about it when confronted with it), and understands how to be a ghost through and through, but when Spencer scolds him about his life-''time warranty with Tidy Ted, he initially doesn't understand what Spencer means. *The character of Billy Joe Cobra is likely based on real life rock star, Green Day vocalist Billie Joe Armstrong. He is both a rock star and an actor (Billy starred in the movie, ''Going Ape), same as Billie. This complements Spencer's comparison to Frank Wright. **Interestingly, Frank Wright and Billie Joe Armstrong seem to be just as close as, if not closer than, Spencer and Billy are; both of them are godfathers to their respective bros' offspring. * Despite the fact that Billy and Madame X's relationship consists of Billy evading Madame X's capture, Billy cannot survive without Madame X. He is so narcissistic that part of his mental well-being depends on knowing that he has a crazed fan: one that would stop at nothing to have him for themselves. *He only knows three chords on the guitar. Put in perspective with the fact that there are at least 28 commonly used chords, it makes one wonder how Billy Joe cranked out over a dozen pop hits before he was fifteen. **For all of his songs, Billy Joe really does seem to only know three chords; he uses no more than three every time he plays the guitar on the show! *Billy's personal brand of cologne is banned in thirty-six countries because it makes anyone who puts it on irresistable. *He has been arrested twice: once for spitting a Security Guard in Jakarta, and once when he was trying to get some publicity back in Beverly Beverly. The latter was for shoplifting. *So far, Billy has had himself made into: a wax statue, a bronze statue, and a cardboard cutout. *According to the official Spanish site, Billy Joe was discovered as a musician at a televised talent show. He was six years old at the time. **Interestingly enough, the site also says that Billy Joe was part of a successful boy band before going on to become an acclaimed soloist. Gallery View the gallery here! Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Singers Category:Boys Category:Entomophthoraceaes